Libertus
|name=Libertus |kanji= 公民 (こうみん) |rōmaji=Koumin |symbol= |master=Pharzuph |s-class mages=Shuma Hiroyuki Ramen Fujiwara Cecil Shimizu |type=Legal Guild |location= Akane Forest, Fiore }} Libertus (公民, Koumin) is a very strong guild in Fiore that has been cultivating young mages to harness their power to their full ability. Though their guild isn't that large, their power isn't something to overlook otherwise you could find yourself in a hospital, not knowing where you are or what time is it. Location The Libertus resides in the southern part of Fiore, near the popular tourist destination of Akane Beach. The building is surrounded by many tall yet healthy-looking trees. Despite the fact of the heavily packed forest, it is rather easy to spot the building as it is pretty much the only clearing of trees in the whole forest. Libertus is the only guild that currently inhabits the nearby area. The building itself was an abandoned clock tower before it was occupied by the mages of Libertus. It has three pyramid roofs that join together with the top roof which is pagoda-style being the only exception. Due to it being unoccupied for a long time before the guild of Libertus came, vines have made themselves known on the walls of the building. Though the exterior seems like the building only has one floor, maybe even two, the structure actually has three floors with the first floor being the main guild hall. The guild hall is designed similar to a large, posh restaurant with tables placed throughout the room. The tables have a plain, white table blanket placed over it with five antique chairs paired with each table. The bar is on the left side of the room with the kitchen visible, directly behind the bar. If you ascend on the spiral staircase located next to the entrance to the building, you'll find yourself on the second floor. It is where the job boards for normal mages and S-Class mages are found. All jobs in the guild that mages want to take have to be signed off by Pharzuph or Shiro in order to prevent the chance of going on a job too high level for them. This floor is also where the dorms are for the mages inhabiting the guild. Not all members are living in the dorms but a fair share of them do. The rooms themselves are rather comfortable for their size. All dormitories have a small bathroom (including a shower-bath), and a bedroom mixed in with a study room. If you go up another staircase, you'll find yourself at the third and final floor which is where the Master's office is found. It's a rather plain room with a few windows placed behind the desk where the Master is often found gazing at the scenery outside. His desk has the sign of Libertus plastered on the front of it. History In X556, Kerubiel Fujiwara was expelled from one of the many heavens that exist in the world because he had doubted the existence of God when nothing was going right for him. He lost all angel-related abilities he could utilise and his wings were now the darkest shade of colour that existed. Along with those two changes, he was now labelled as a Fallen Angel (堕天使, Datenshi) and was targeted by both Demons and Angels. The following year, Kerubiel established Libertus as a cult located somewhere in Fiore that rebelled against the 'divine rules' of Heaven. With more and more angels becoming more familiarised with human habits and enjoyments, the number of Fallen Angels increased rapidly. This caused the end of some of the heavens that existed and some merges between two different heavens. The Libertus happily opened their arms to those who were rejected by the holy ones and cultivating them into high-class soldiers to use at will. The power of this cult threatened those who disapproved of them and forcing their loathers to take action against. Due to their inhuman abilities, all angels are immortal even though this is taken away when someone becomes a Fallen Angel but this doesn't mean it is reduced to a human lifespan. Fallen Angels can live for around four to five centuries. Approximately two hundred years later after the founding of the Libertus, Kerubiel is executed by an angel thus ending the fear of the Libertus. With nobody to lead them, their original motives that they shared with the Founder have disappeared into thin air thus leading to the eventual disbandment of the cult. It was only until X786 that Libertus were re-established as a Legal Guild by Kerubiel's nephew, Pharzuph, who was also a Fallen Angel. Pharzuph didn't bother contacting the former members as he decided to design the guild from scratch. They were set up in the same area as before until the second adviser advised that they move locations. The guild rapidly grew, attaining mages with different powers and from various backgrounds getting to a point where the guild can be considered as contenders for one of the strongest guilds in Fiore. Events S-Class Promotion Trials These trials take place every year to determine who will be ranked as an S-Class Mage for the next following year. Current S-Class Mages also have to take part to make sure they aren't slacking and are not working at their full potential. The contestants of this trial are determined by monthly fights that take place at the back of the building. Every month, mages are paired together to fight each other with different stipulations taking effect each fight. Be it, win, loss or draw, that does not determine whether you are eligible to take part in the S-Class Promotion Trials. Out of the twelve months in the year, there are only eleven of them you fight in. The last month of the year is when the main competition takes place to determine who becomes an S-Class Mage. It is a bracket system with matches that each have three rounds. There are no stipulations in these fights and each round lasts a full five minutes. The only mage in the guild that doesn't take part in any of this is the Master. The winners of the last trial were: Shuma Hiroyuki, Erin Miya and Ramen Fujiwara. Leaving The Guild Though it's happened once, Libertus has a set of three rules for saying goodbye to an ally. *You are forbidden from sharing sensitive information with anyone about Libertus, the members, or the two Guild Weapons for your or somebody else's gain. *Never forget your true family, despite the fact that you are no longer part of the guild, we wish that you don't drag the guild's name in the dirt. *Continue to develop and reach your potential to be the best you can be. Members Guild Spells *'Liberta Spear:' Libertus Spear.png|The Liberta Spear Being Activated LibertusArmor.jpg|The Liberta Armor This spear is one of the two Guild Spells, the weapon is stored in the Master's office due to its power when wielded. This spear was created by Pharzuph as a weapon that only the current Guild Ace and Master have access to. The former adviser had access to this weapon until he retired from the guild. This dagger is the combination of the user's magic power and the bonds he shares with close friends and family. The stronger the two sources, the more powerful it gets. When the spear is powered, the user gains an increased fighting ability. *'Liberta Armor:' This armor is stored with the spear. It has the same mechanics as the spear except for the fact it just produces an armor that increases fighting abilities all round. When both of the guild spells are used in conjunction, the user gains powers that have the power to destroy a whole guild however both spells used in unison or not places a massive strain on the body, thus the reason why the Guild Ace or Master are the only ones that have access to the spells. Trivia *Shiro only advised to move the guild to Akane Forest for his personal gains as it is near a beach that has girls sunbathing in it, fueling his perverted personality. *This is the author's first ever guild. *The theme for this guild can be listened to here on this page: CaksNlNniis The fighting theme can be found here: TgAlk35xKTk The closing theme can be listened to here: ziU36CDT1wU Category:Legal Guild Category:Legal Guilds Category:Kingdom of Fiore Category:Libertus Category:Libertus Guild Category:The Libertus